Le Crew
Le Crew started as a small, elite crew of long-time players and close friends that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. It was previously known as Right In Two, but then was renamed on October 10th, 2008, to the name of a crew several of the crew members had been in in the past. Since it's beginning, Le Crew has grown into a large and active crew of close friends and hearties, who all share an understanding of puzzle mechanics and skill. In August, 2008, The Bane of Cobalt was merged into Le Crew, when Omshateme quit the game to return to active duty in the military. Many of the old (mostly retired) members of Le Crew went on to form Guapo Papi. Policies and Politics Le Crew does not recruit, and only rarely strays from accepting only known hearties and established pirates. Le Crew does not usually accept greenies; it has only ever generated one shanghai, and this was when a Senior Officer subbed their alt account. Le Crew is home to several inter-ocean hearties from Midnight, Viridian, Sage and even Hunter. Puzzling Between them, Le Crew's members have earned number one trophies in 13 of the nineteen puzzles. They regularly hold several spots on Glowie Ult Top 15 on Cobalt. Activity The crew regularly hosts Atlantis trips, under various navvers. They're also regular jobbers for other crews' Atlantis runs, and can regularly been seen turning out in force to support trips. They frequently spread themselves out across all the duty puzzles aboard to attempt to top the duty report in all stations. They regularly achieve this. Le Crew rarely pillages, and prefers to take part in trips to Atlantis, Cursed Isles, or dock-side puzzling. Public Statement Better than your mother. And we swear more than her, too. But that's ok, because OOO gives filter options. Quit yer tarting and turn your filters on. Extended Public Statement Splendulous fails when trying to describe this awesome crew. Or like Goob usually calls it after taking three doses of acid and two gallons of rough mixxed apple martini, 'this crew is like one of those rainbow thingies. It goes up like miles and then craps all over you with colours and rain'. Passing out after slipping over her own vomit usually ends these colourful descriptions, but that's ok in this crew. Which leads me to the second reason why this crew rocks so incredibly hard; everything is ok. So you want to slap your fellow sailor in the face with a piece of meat? That's ok. You want to dress up like your aunt Sally and spit cauliflower over your dog? Go ahead! Slap your sausage around like a tallywacker? Slap it. Slap it in half. Slap it in two. Slap it in twenty two. Slap it in two hundred and twenty two. Go ahead, Don't stop now, You deserve it. Slap it like it's crazy. Slap it like it's good. Slap it No need for a clue, Cause all I want baby, Is 222. Chris sawyer. Everyone knows that guy. He lives on the street. He's ok with that. He knows nobody loves him. But THAT'S OK. Your face is ugly. Your face is swell. Your face tastes like macaroni that nobody wanted to eat because it looked like Brocoli Por Favore Die Mama! Macaroni never fails. You do. Change it? Why would you. Just go on with your life. That's ok. You'll catch up eventually.